


baby, I've got you on my mind

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: without you, I'm nothing (one shot tumblr prompts) [9]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy and her FOMOW, Gen, peraltiago baby, santiago style, the struggles of a working mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: An excited Amy returns to work, only to discover there is something much more intense than FOMOW.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: without you, I'm nothing (one shot tumblr prompts) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405318
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	baby, I've got you on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm just updating my AO3 catalogue with fics that I have posted on Tumblr over the past few months ... so apologies if you've already seen it there/there's a sudden influx of my writing on this site 😅 I'll do my best to space them out! 
> 
> Here's a little one-shot that kept me up into the early hours writing, looking at Amy's return to work ... I hope you enjoy! ♥️
> 
> (title from Powderfinger, because Aussie REPRESENT!)

**baby, I’ve got you on my mind**

“Thank you for that update, McCla- I’m mean, McCarthur.” 

Clearing her throat, Amy ducks her head down to focus on the paperwork in front of her, quietly praying that nobody has noticed her mistake.She knew the chances were slim, given that it was her third slip-up since her briefing had begun fifteen minutes ago, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that the concept of returning to work after three months of Pure Family Time was going to be _way_ harder than she’d anticipated. 

There had been a part of her that was _so. eager._ to return to work today, taking extra care to iron her uniform into perfectly symmetrical pleats and polishing her badge so that it shone with just enough pride.Rumours had been circulating around about somebody trying to make adjustments to her precision based filing system (and she wasn’t mad, she just wanted to _talk_ to whomever they were), and as the weeks wore on and Jake returned to work, it became apparent that her FOMOW was no longer something that Amy could easily hide. 

She has loved every single second of being a Mommy, right down to the sleepless nights and the cold mornings with her son sleeping snuggled warm against her, but there was no way that Amy could deny how much she missed the order of the NYPD.She had craved the regular flow of paperwork (some that even needed to be _notarised)_ ; the meetings and seminars and conference calls and _oh, how there were so many binders waiting to be filled._

In the past few weeks it had become habit once Jake returned home each evening, to spend the first half hour (at a minimum) telling her about his day - filling her in on any cases that had opened while she’s been away.She lapped up all the information eagerly, throwing out ideas as they came to her, and the sheer thought of being able to play a part in regulating justice to their city made her giddy with excitement.So Amy had been excited to return to work, if only to scratch the itch that her FOMOW had left her with. 

As it turned out, she had a _much_ larger case of something brewing underneath her skin - something that was increasing dramatically with every passing second. 

Amy had FOMOM:Fear Of Missing Out on Mac.

It had, for example, been exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes since she’d walked out of her and Jake’s apartment, blowing goodbye kisses to her son as he rested comfortably in his father’s arms.One hour and thirty _six_ minutes since she’d reconsidered the whole notion of returning to work, her fingers hovering over Holt’s number on her cell phone as she made her way down the stairs, and one hour and thirty four minutes since she’d convinced herself that _she could totally do this_. 

(Also, it has been sixteen minutes since she’s realised just how many officers on her team had names that began with the letter M.And how her mind no longer seemed to be able to say any other name that began with the same combination of consonants and vowels without automatically reverting to her son’s.)

She hadn’t even passed the two hour mark yet, and already Amy felt like she’d been away from her family for eight years. 

Her phone lights up from its resting place along the edge of the podium, and she glances at it quickly, trying her best to tamper down the racing heartbeat that accompanies the notification that her husband has sent her a photo.

 _This was it._ This was the text Jake was going to send to her, that announced excitedly that their prodigy of a son had managed to figure out how to walk, fifteen minutes after she’d stepped out the apartment this morning.Or that he’d pronounced his first word - a clear and proud call for _Daddy_ \- and that Jake hadn’t managed to get video of it but _it was so amazing, babe, I wish you could have been there to see it!_

Her hands grip the wooden edges of the platform her Return To Work speech occupied, eyes glued to the background picture of Mac sleeping on an also sleeping Jake’s chest, and from the tables before her one of the officers clears their throat politely.The sound cuts through the spiral Amy was beginning to gravitate towards, pulling her attention back to her team, and with an apologetic smile she wraps up the rest of the briefing quickly.There were still four and half pages left of her speech, but it’s nothing that she can’t compose in an email when her mind is a _little_ less preoccupied, and in all honesty the only order of business she can focus on right now is _Priority One: Unlocking her phone._

* * *

There have been many, many advancements in the name of modern technology; and 2 hours, 53 minutes and 47 seconds into Amy’s first shift she has twice already cursed the fact that _nobody_ has created the option for a person to be able to _reach into their phone and touch the subject of an image._ Never before has she had such a craving to squeeze her son’s chubby cheeks, to feel the unbelievably soft skin that she knows he has. 

Her husband, in yet another display of sweetness, has been giving her regular updates on his and Mac’s day at home together - and two minutes ago he’d sent through a photo of their son, reclined in his baby seat, with apple sauce spread out allll over his cheeks.It was equal parts adorable and painful for Amy, for her to not be able to a) grab a cloth and wipe away the mess as her son grins up at her, and b) smother his tiny face with a million tiny kisses. 

She missed him.Missed him more than she’d thought possible.Her arms felt empty without their son in them, and it’s nearly impossible for her to imagine what life was like before their family had become a party of three.

In absolutely _no_ surprise to anybody other than himself, Jake has turned out to be an excellent father.He’s been by her side through the whole thing - even the middle of the night feeds, taking to burping their son like a _pro_ \- and the way Mac’s face lights up whenever his eyes land on Jake (and vice versa, it’s honestly just the sweetest thing to see) tells Amy all that she needs to know.Their son is going to adore Jake, and there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell that her husband is EVER going to walk away from his family. 

Distractedly, Amy shuffles the paperwork around on her desk, offering a tight smile to one of her colleagues as they pass. _Get it together, Santiago._ _You are a badass police sergeant for one of the strongest teams in the entire NYPD.You can get through one shift without seeing your son._ Her phone vibrates with an incoming heart emoji filled text from her husband, and she takes his support as fuel for her cause, standing up from her desk and taking purposeful strides towards the filing cabinets. _You’re a badass police sergeant with a highly effective, strongly sought after filing system, and you can do this._

Her eyebrows knit in disgust as she opens the first drawer, taking in the messy array of folders that occupied the once orderly space, and she supposes she should be thankful in some way that there was someone in the office who thought that this hot mess worked better than her system (and therefore provided a worthy distraction for her entirely preoccupied mind), but in all honesty she’s just completely horrified. 

Already composing a polite but firm memorandum in her mind, Amy begins pulling the files out of their incorrect positions, glancing at her watch as she gets to work. 

Only five hours, two minutes and twenty seconds to go. 

* * *

It’s 4 hours and 28 minutes into Amy’s workday when she hears the elevator doors open and a tiny gasp escape Officer Alvarado’s mouth, and with a quick lift of her head she notices why.Jake has suddenly appeared on her floor, with their son safe and sound inside the carrier strapped to his chest.His smile lights up the room - like it always does, even at home - and even though he’s clearly trying to make his way towards Amy, it seems that the sudden appearance of Mac Peralta in the precinct has garnered every single officer’s attention. 

Amy’s not one to pull rank ( _honestly, who is she kidding?_ ) but her footsteps are quick against the linoleum floor, increasing in intensity the closer she gets to her husband, and Jake’s already in the process of unclipping a strap as she nears.“I figured you’d probably be in need of a pick-me-up right about now,” he mumbles, his voice soft enough to only land in Amy’s ears.

Nodding eagerly, Amy shoots her husband a grateful look before smiling in Mac’s direction, stretching her hands out as he lifts his own in recognition.

“There’s my little guy!”She cries out, sliding one hand along her son’s back as his chonky little arms and legs begin to wave around in excitement.He coos as she lifts him out of the carrier with Jake’s help, and the sound buries deep in her heart as the feeling of utter _completion_ begins to wash over her now that Mac is leaning against her chest. 

Shifting her shoulder slightly, Amy tilts her grip slightly in an effort to show off to the crowd her greatest achievement to date.“Squad, meet our son - Mac.” 

There’s a crowd of tiny waves, all of which are greeted with a tiny saliva-covered fist moving back and forth from Mac’s mouth; and after a few more minutes of leg squishing and attempts to reach out for various badges, Amy’s squad disperses - suddenly aware that absolutely none of them were currently doing their work, and that there was no way they could hide such a fact from their boss. 

Jake’s palm rests against Amy’s shoulder as she leads them towards the third floor break room, a quiet eating space that has yet to be tainted by the questionable eating habits of either Scully or Hitchcock.“You have had many brilliant ideas in all the years we’ve been together, babe, but I think this one might just be your best yet.”Amy announces to Jake as she settles into a vacant chair, grinning over at her husband as he chooses the seat opposite. 

He smiles, that gentle nod of his head that he does when he’s secretly proud of his actions kicking in, and Amy stretches her left leg out to brush against his.His beam grows brighter as he leans forward, brushing his fingers gently along the tiny curls that have begun to form on their son’s head before replying, “Safe to say, I’ve gotten pretty good and picking up on the _my wife is having a meltdown_ style of texting.”

Scoffing, Amy cranes her head back slightly to take in her son’s adorable face as she responds.“I’d like to think I’ve handled today pretty well.”It’s a lie, and they both know it.

Letting out a soft laugh, Jake shakes his head slightly.“Tell that to the fifty-odd messages I’ve received from you today.”

She feels a soft blush wash over her cheeks, but Amy doesn’t care in the slightest.They both know that Jake fared no better when it had been his turn to return to work, and they’ve come to the total and utter acceptance that Mac Peralta just so happens to be the most adorable and addictive baby that ever graced the earth.Facts are facts, and there was no point hiding it. 

“Okay, so maybe I’ve - ”Pausing mid-sentence, Amy takes a closer look at her son, fingers swirling around his soft hair carefully. 

“Ames?”

“His hair has grown.”

Nodding, Jake scoots his chair closer, and the corresponding scrape sounds oddly loud as it bounces off the surrounding walls.“Yeah, he’s definitely going to end up with my curls.It’s both a blessing and a curse, but he’ll figure that out eventually.”

Amy shakes her head quickly.“No, I mean it’s _grown_.Since this morning.”

“Babe, it’s been five hours.”

“It has, though!See this curl?It’s WAY more pronounced than it was earlier today.It wraps around my finger _twice_ now!”

His eyes are dubious, but if there is anything that Jake has learned by now it is _not to doubt his wife_ , and so he responds simply with a nod.It’s not convincing in any way, shape, or form, but Amy is _way_ too distracted to bother with a rebuttal. 

“I knew this was going to happen!He’s growing so quickly, babe.”Her eyes have turned wide as saucers, and she can feel her eyebrows raising to nearly the point of her hairline, but none of that matters in the slightest.“We’re going to miss out on so. _much_!Why did we not take this into consideration?”Her lips press against the top of Mac’s head as she holds him closer, jiggling one knee on reflex as he wriggles slightly in her arms.Slowly, Amy begins to feel her chest tighten up as all of the niggling doubts of her returning to work rush to the surface.

“ _Ames_ ”.Jake’s hands rest gently on top of her own, squeezing slightly as she raises her head to meet his.“We’re not going to miss out on _anything_.You have put together the most thorough, well-spaced out babysitting schedule that has meant that one of our friends or family is always going to be around when we’re not.With any luck, it’ll never be longer than eight or nine hours before we’re all home together again, and either one of us is always only a video call away.” 

Nodding, Amy drops her head back down to leave another kiss on Mac’s forehead, and she takes in a deep breath of that incredible new baby smell while she’s there.Already, she can feel herself being to reset.

“There are going to be a thousand moments, some big and some small, and yeah, maybe we might miss a couple here and there, but the most important thing is that Mac is already _so, so loved._ He knows that, and we know that, and honestly that’s all that matters.”

Amy’s pounding heart slowly lessens its assault against her chest, and as Jake’s hands tighten their grip over hers she begins to nod.If someone had told her eight years ago that the immature cop that sat across from her would end up being the source of some of the sweetest things she’s ever heard in her life, she would have laughed in their faces.But here he was, holding his rightful title of Greatest Husband and Father Ever, and honestly she wouldn’t have it any other way.She smiles, leaning in slightly to bridge the gap between them with a chaste (read: work appropriate) kiss.“I love you so much, babe.”

He mirrors her nod with his own, throwing in a wink.“It’s easy to do, Ames.I am _very_ loveable.”

She knows it to be true, but still Amy rolls her eyes.“Whatever, Peralta.You’re just lucky that we make pretty cute babies.”

“Liquid fire, Ames.I said it on Day One, and there’s no way I’m backing down.”

Letting out a contented sigh, Amy pulls Mac in for one last tight squeeze, taking in another hit of his perfect baby scent before standing.“Alright.I’ve got to get back to work now, otherwise it’s just never going to happen.”Leaving one last parting kiss on Mac’s forehead, she passes her son to Jake, still unable to tear her eyes away from him for too long.“Thank you so much for bringing him in today, this is _exactly_ what I needed.”Her son grumbles out a protest in the sudden change of plans, and it’s all she can do to not pull him immediately back into her arms. 

Jake smiles, reaching out to fiddle with Mac’s flailing right arm as he leans towards Amy for another sneaky kiss.“I figure once he’s big enough to fit into that NYPD onesie the squad gave us, we’ll just set him up with his own desk in the corner.”

“There you go, with another brilliant idea!”

Gripping Mac’s hand in his fingers, Jake calls out “Goodbye, Mommy!”, and _oh, how Amy’s heart begins to ache._ She feels it squeeze tighter as her two favourite men walk towards the elevator, and it gives one last protesting ache as the elevator doors slide shut.Her feet feel heavy as they turn away from the exit, and she flicks her wrist upwards to check the time again.

_2 hours, 57 minute and 38 seconds to go._

* * *

There’s a vague memory of paperwork, interrogations, and a quick debrief as Amy’s shoes hit the pavement on the sidewalk outside the precinct, and her mind is still partially thinking of a case that landed on her desk late this afternoon when she notices what has easily turned into one of her favourite sights to see:her husband and son, waiting patiently outside for her return.

Her hands _may_ be a little grabby as they reach for her baby boy, but Jake only chuckles as he passes Mac over, running his hand up and down her back in greeting as she smothers her son’s face in kisses.She mirrors the kisses with another one on Jake’s cheek as he reaches for her purse, gripping it with one hand as he takes her free hand with his other, and Amy’s smile is undeniably bright as they make their way down the familiar path home. 

Tomorrow, she will interview a suspect and put all of her efforts into finally cracking the drug ring that had begun to fester on the streets of Brooklyn.Tomorrow, she will play her part in the takedown of a organised crime kingpin that has held reign for far too long. 

But for now, Amy’s going home to spend time with her family - this little family of three that might be smaller than others, but that her and Jake have created on their very own, and nobody can tear away from them no matter how hard they try.Sometimes, she will be a badass sergeant that can take down New York’s worst with a swing of her fist.And sometimes, she’s simply a mother at home with her family, singing along to nursery rhymes and wiping spit-up from her blouse.

She misses her family when they’re not together, and she misses her work when she’s not in uniform - and even though there’s still a tiny portion of lingering doubt that _maybe she won’t be able to handle both,_ with Jake’s fingers gripped tightly against her own on their walk home a sense of calm washes over her. 

Both are equally important, and both are 100% worth it, and if one means missing out on something from the other, there is always going to be one Most Important detail to consider - that she and Jake were working hard to create a safe and loving world for their son. 

And _that_ was worth fighting for, even if it came with a little FOMO. 

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to @drowninginmyworries for encouraging me while I blurted these words out onto the screen - you're the best cheerleader, Z! 💕
> 
> I really, truly, cross my heart and hope to die hope you liked this ... I can't wait to see how s8 addresses the work/life balance for someone as Type A as our beloved Amy 😌 (and honestly, any chance to write Mac is a chance I'm going to take!!) 
> 
> Comments/kudos are always and forever cherished! You guys are so appreciated!! ♥️


End file.
